


小狐狸生子记

by musetea



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musetea/pseuds/musetea
Kudos: 6





	小狐狸生子记

小狐狸一觉醒来觉得不太对。

腰上沉沉的暖暖的，好像是。。。有个东西一样？

迷迷糊糊中，将手慢慢向下摸去。。。

嗯？有个弧度？

就像是摸到了皮球一样，小狐狸的脑子中闪过这样的念头，还蛮舒服的。

那我不就成孕妇了吗哈哈，小狐狸笑了笑

等等？？！！孕妇！！！

一下从梦中惊醒，小狐狸翻身坐起来

看着自己鼓起来的肚子

……

最怕空气突然的安静

哦对了，作者在这里强行解说

我们的主角小狐狸她不是一只狐狸

她是以一个身高165，体重90，胸围36d的人类形象出现在我们的故事中的

准确来说。。。emmm，是一只。。。狐狸精

本来有着幸福的家庭，但是哥哥姐姐爸爸妈妈都死在了车祸里，剩她一个人辛辛苦苦的把自己拉扯大

活的22年里，没有参加过什么家族聚会，不认识什么非人类的东西，没有超能力，没有遇见过灵异事件

一直活的像一个“人”

直到今天

小狐狸跑到镜子前面，自己依旧貌美肤白大长腿

除了自己肚子突然变大

好像。。。其他都挺正常，没什么大不了的？

才有鬼！！

“妈呀！！！！！”公寓楼里响起来恐怖的女高音

以至于邻居李奶奶颤巍巍爬上楼用拐杖敲开我们女主角的门，还以为有流氓

“奶奶，我们公司过几天有话剧，我给这排练呢”小狐狸勉强挤出笑容，裹紧身上的被子，“您看这用被子当道具是不是增强了戏剧的效果？”

这是后话，我们不提

小狐狸终于接受了事实

她坐在床前，认真的看着自己的肚子

忍不住戳了一下

软软的？

观察起来大小，好像大概人类怀孕4个月大小？

难道是因为自己单身22年太饥渴被空气艹怀孕了？

停停停！小狐狸甩了甩头，要相信科学啊！

相信科学你个鬼，你这个狐狸精的存在已经违背科学了好吧啊喂

在小狐狸的心中演了无数个年度大戏之后

她突然觉得有点饿，一看表，哎呀早上9点了

好像忘了什么？

哦对了，上班

上班！！！！

迟到被领导逮到，扣了100元工资之后，小狐狸垂头丧气的走进了办公室

同事a看到小狐狸感到不解。小狐狸不管什么季节什么天气，一定要显露她的细腰，来显示她傲人的身材

今天怎么穿了一条抹胸的裙子，腰那么高，裙摆那么长那么宽，完全看不见她的腰

同事a摇了摇头，唉，女人呐，真难懂

小狐狸翻箱倒柜才找出这条不知道几年前的裙子

各种吸气收腹才敢走进办公室

她瘫在桌子上，长长叹了一口气

她觉得自己现在是一个丁香般的姑娘

幽怨而美丽

下班回到家，小狐狸早早得睡下了

上帝啊，求求你了，让这一切都是一场梦吧，小狐狸默默的祈祷

第二天

……

空气再次的安静

“妈呀！！！！！！”

李奶奶捂紧了耳朵，叹了口气，现在的年轻人啊

小狐狸颤巍巍的再次摸上自己的肚子

不仅没有消失，反而还变大了

一夜之间，像一个气球一样

上帝啊，你出来，我们谈谈

小狐狸这次怎么找衣服都掩盖不了自己的肚子了

还有一个原因是

自己的胸，又变大了

还上什么班！？小狐狸一气之下请了年假

之后的几天，小狐狸都觉得自己已经超脱了

每天醒来时再也没有鬼哭狼嚎，反而是各种淡定

每天照样是吃香的喝辣的，逛街追剧

只可惜怕吓着你们人类，再也没有联系过以前的朋友

直到大概半个月后，她觉得逛街时，路人的眼光越来越同情

当她像往常一样提着一堆衣服走在街上时

一个大妈拦住了她：“孩子啊，你这肚子有七八个月了吧，多让你老公陪陪你，别一个人出来瞎晃悠。”

回到家洗完澡

小狐狸望着镜子里的自己出神

水汽氤氲的镜子里勾勒出自己依旧夺人眼球的身材

雪白的孕肚高高挺立，没有一点皱纹

乳尖的颜色变深，让人忍不住吸一口

从背面看却还能看见盈盈一握的腰身

长发如瀑，肌肤胜雪，红唇似火

小狐狸忍不住自己舔了舔嘴唇

翻箱倒柜找到了一张泛黄的纸条

小狐狸打通了这个电话

穿着黑色长裙的老妇人坐在藤椅里，透过老花镜看向小狐狸，喝了一口茶，慈祥的微笑：“什么时候生啊？”

电话里三言两语说不清楚，小狐狸就没交代什么

小狐狸叹了一口气，把整件事情从头到尾交代了一下

老妇人皱起眉，把手里的茶杯放下，说：“你等一下。”

找出一本书，两个脱离狐狸一族很久的人用了很长时间才找到答案

“白狐一族，少数雌狐于成年后腹部鼓起，其速之快，为异象也。其腹内非幼狐，而为混沌，若不寻方止之，将会腹胀而死。。。”

小狐狸的小脸煞白煞白的，急忙问：“那怎么办？”

两人一起往下看

“若想破解，需找一男性与之交合，便可恢复原状。”

小狐狸心想，我艹你妈

仔细分析了利弊之后小狐狸觉得人啊就要做出牺牲

夜店，走起

城市中心最热闹的夜店里

往常是主角的女孩们今晚心里有点难受，胜败乃兵家常事，夜店之Queen不可能一直是自己，这些道理我都懂。但是今天的夜店之Queen是一个孕妇这这这……就有点说不过去了啊

夜店舞台中间的吧台旁边坐着一个美人，媚眼如波，肌肤胜雪，长长的卷发直到腰际。她随意的把耳边的碎发撩到脑后，红唇轻轻一抿，便是让人心神荡漾的笑容。尽管挺着高耸的孕肚，但是黑色的紧身裙让她的身材更加傲人。

小狐狸正对面的键盘手看着那宏伟的事业线，差点忘记自己是个gay

整个夜店里的男人都锁定了小狐狸，但碍于她是一个孕妇，一时间没有人敢上前去搭讪。

小狐狸把高脚杯里的红酒一饮而尽，撇了撇嘴。

男人啊，真没劲

小狐狸站起来，踩着10厘米的高跟鞋走进舞池，随着音乐开始摇晃，动作难度并不大，但是举手投足之间都十分有韵味

周围的人渐渐的停下来欣赏

人群中走出一个人揽住小狐狸的腰，磁性的男低音在耳边响“you are so hot.”

两个人狂热的吻在一起，跌跌撞撞的走进包间。小狐狸被按到在床上，黑发铺在床上，亲吻开始变得温柔起来，细碎的吻从脖颈一直向下……直到胸部  
小狐狸无意识的呻吟一声，才发现自己的声音媚到了骨子里  
男人用一只手揉着乳房，另一只手爬向背后拉紧身裙的拉链  
贴身的裙子哪有那么好脱，拉链卡在半路，香肩露出来，两只大白兔跳入视野  
woo，原来是货真价实的  
男人邪魅的一笑，觉得自己赚到了

小狐狸觉得自己像是任人宰割的羊羔，正在火上一点一点被人煮着，进退两难

男人开始不耐烦起来，使劲一拉，拉链崩开。小狐狸伸手握住他的手放下来，一边反手自己脱下长裙，一边抬头，吻住眼前的人

男人对小狐狸的主动感到一些意外，松开了牙关，小狐狸的舌头顺利的进入，她努力的想让自己的吻极具挑逗性，然而，多年单身的她也只是努力的换着各种方式舔舐对方口腔里的每一处地方

脱完自己的衣服，小狐狸伸手开始一颗颗解男人的扣子

男人失笑，好像和我想的有点不一样

不过也没关系

男人再次把小狐狸压到床上，冲她的耳朵吹了一口气；“宝贝表现的不错，不过，我更喜欢自己来。”

男人三下五除二的除去了自己的衣物，轻轻咬住小狐狸的红点，双手不停地往下，到了茂密的丛林，他伸手，果然已经湿的不行了。

一边的小红点被吮吸着，酥酥麻麻的，是一种陌生的快感，而另一边的小红点被冷落着，空虚的感觉让整个人的触感更加敏感，甚至仅仅在暖风的空气里就挺立起来。

小狐狸忍不住嗯了一声，自己用手来安慰被冷落的身体。

男人把小狐狸的手禁锢起来：“别怕，我会满足你的。”

做好准备后，男人挺身，肉刃长驱直入。

“疼疼疼疼！！！”

男人对小狐狸的呻吟置若罔闻，放慢速度，浅浅的进出

疼痛过去，小狐狸感觉到了快感，仿佛置身云端：“啊……啊啊……恩~~~快一点”

抽插的速度渐渐加快，女人的小穴意外的紧致柔软，男人有些失控，开拓的越来越深

肉刃触碰到深处的某一点，听见了让人血脉贲张的惊呼，男人一下下的撞击那个地方，反复碾压。

房间里响着女人如丝般的媚叫，男人低沉的哼声，还有肉体碰撞时美好的声音

“啊……啊啊啊啊啊……好舒服……啊……”

小穴突然加紧，男人差点把持不住交代在里面，他加快速度捣弄了十几下，射了出来。

6:00AM

生物钟让男人第二天一早就醒了，很久都没有这么酣畅淋漓的性爱，昨天他要了她几次他已经记不得了，她的反应很好，虽然青涩但是十分大胆。

刚开始的时候他还在意着她的肚子，后来两个人爽了就完全忘记这茬事。

不过……男人眸色暗了暗，有件事他想不太明白，昨天虽然做了很多次，但是女人一直十分配合，应该没有受伤啊

那，为什么昨天做完床上会有血迹？

男人没想通也就随它去了，穿上西服结了房费就离开了

11:00AM

小狐狸醒来觉得整个身子已经不属于自己的了………

她发现房间里只有自己一个人，男人已经离开了

呵，真·拔吊无情

依据偶像剧里的情节，小狐狸调查了整个房间

竟然！！！

没有发票！！！也没有银行卡！！！！

不过小狐狸转念一想，对方器大活好，也算自己赚到了

而且很快就能摆脱掉自己肚子，嗯，这波不亏

小狐狸开心的下床

然后……

因为腿软，摔了个狐狸啃泥

这是后话，我们不提

这一天之后的一个星期内，小狐狸都过得十分开心

可是……

一个星期过去了，小狐狸的肚子非但没有变小，反而以比以前更快的速度长大了

而且，她的生活有了很大的变化

首先，她感受到了肚子里这个不知道是什么东西的东西的动静了

依据书上所说，她的肚子里怀着的不是小狐狸，而是一种非生命体——混沌，所以之前她只觉得肚子不停地长大，但是肚子一直很安静

但是，夜店之后的第二天

小狐狸一觉醒来，突然感觉到了肚子动了一下

刚开始她还以为是错觉，然后，肚子好像是为了回应她，更剧烈的动了一下

小狐狸嘴角抽搐，这什么什么混沌，成精了？

其次，有点难以启齿

接到了快递小哥的电话，她戴上帽子和口罩，开了门铃，打算以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃儿响叮当的速度打开门抢过小哥手里的快递

可是这个快递小哥非常不配合，估计是新来的的缘故，小哥稳稳的拿着快递，字正腔圆的对着信息单念了出来：“胡女士，这是您两天前订购的新型跳蛋一个，振动棒一个，请您核对后签收。”

然后走廊里出现了一幕诡异的画面。

两个不认识的人都低着头不敢看对方，脸都爆红，堪比街口的红灯。

小狐狸把快递放在桌子上，把脸深深的埋在手里，真是太太太丢脸了。

她可是一只有贞操的狐狸啊

可是，小狐狸不得不承认上次在夜店她尝到了不一样的滋味，有点上瘾

而且她最近觉得自己的身体怪怪的，欲求不满。

这样不行。

老妇人听到门铃里小狐狸的声音有些意外，当她打开门看见小狐狸的时候更是意外。

两个人对视了很久。

老妇人艰难的先开了口：“那个吧，现在比较开放了，而且你看啊，我们本来就是狐狸对不对，所以，牺牲一下有什么不好是不是……”

小狐狸面无表情的打断了老妇人的话：“不是的，我就想问一下，上次我们一起看的书是不是盗版。”

当老妇人弄清了事情的来龙去脉后，她也十分懵逼，于是两个人再次翻开了那本圣书。

再次读了上次看得内容，没错啊，操作完全正确啊。

……

……

然后，两个人突然发现后面还有一页。

黑色加粗字体“注意！！！所选之人，为人类最佳，若非人类，效果将大打折扣。切记，所选之人，不得为狼族之人，若与狼人交合，混沌遇精液将会变为生命。”

小狐狸：来来来，作者，咱俩聊聊这个设定。

老妇人：我曹哈哈哈哈哈哈哈也tm太巧了吧红红火火恍恍惚惚

总之两人最后翻遍圣书也没再找到什么有用的信息，这个混沌成为了什么生命体也不知道，什么时候出生也不知道，小狐狸只好回家了

佛系生子模式，开启

知道自己真的怀了一个孩子之后，小狐狸变得高度紧张  
她买了一堆与孕妇有关的书，以及与孕妇有关的用品，每天研究来研究去  
甚至开始考虑起来自己的孩子该叫什么名字

可是接下来的一个星期，小狐狸的肚子还是安安稳稳的，没有任何异常  
于是我们心大的女主角就把这件事放到了扔到了一边

这天  
“嗯……嗯……啊啊……”细碎的呻吟声回荡在屋子里，春意盎然  
小狐狸微微蜷起脚尖，双手无意识的抓紧沙发，双腿不安分的扭动，双眼迷离，长发散落  
强烈的快感几乎要把她淹没  
高潮过后，小狐狸懒懒散散的躺在沙发上，一根手指头都不想动  
连跳蛋都不愿意拿出来  
只穿了一件长款的白T的她伸出手探向那个私密的地方，肚子阻碍了她的动作，她费力的摸了半天也没有摸到  
可能掉到里面去了吧  
小狐狸想去洗个澡，顺便取出来跳蛋  
可是她刚站起来，腹部突然一阵疼痛，让她站立不稳一下跪倒了地上  
肚子不小心碰到冰凉的地面，痛感更明显，小狐狸的脸煞白一片，她从来都没有遇到过这种情况，双手紧紧的抓着肚子，想要减轻疼痛  
可是没有用  
肚子一阵阵的疼痛，小狐狸大口大口的喘息着，她感受到往常柔软的肚子此时变得硬邦邦的，心头一阵恐惧

难道……是要生了？想到这里，小狐狸心里更是害怕，什么准备都没有做好的她此刻乱成一片

来不及思考，又是一阵急痛，小狐狸本能的蜷缩起来身子，不小心窝到肚子。

“嗯……疼……疼疼疼！”漂亮的小脸缩成一团，小狐狸的脸上现在都是汗。

这样不行，小狐狸迷迷糊糊中思考，地板上太凉，她要先站起来

她一只手托着腹底，另一只手握着沙发扶手，尽力想要从地上站起来。

可是就在她快要站起来的时候，肚子里的孩子像是要和她开玩笑一样，使劲的踢了她一脚

“啊……”毫无防备的小狐狸腿一软，跪倒在地上，手不小心碰到了跳蛋的开关。

刚才自己为了玩的开心把跳蛋开的最大档，现在因为生产而微微打开的穴口突然剧烈的颤抖起来，肚子都开始随着节奏微微的抖动，小狐狸痛的脸的变了形。

渐渐习惯了疼痛的节奏之后，小狐狸……竟然感到了一种别样的感觉。

每一次宫缩的时候，跳蛋会更往里面走一点，碰到内壁敏感的那一点，小狐狸张大嘴呻吟着，分不清到底是痛苦还是快感。

跳蛋渐渐停了下来，小狐狸用了很长时间才缓过神来。

她发现自己的肚子已经坠成了一个梨形，大概是因为跳蛋的缘故，宫口已经开了不小。

“呼……”小狐狸刚松了一口气，突然就感觉一股热流从自己的两腿间流出。

好像是……破水了。

疼痛像是升了一级一样，小狐狸扭着腰，想从这样剧烈的痛苦中逃脱出来，她能感觉到剧烈的宫缩下，肚子里的孩子以快得让她头皮发麻的速度往下移动着，撑开那里的骨头，下身涨痛得不行，像是快要裂开一样

小狐狸此刻脑海中乱成一团，只是一次次顺着本能用力，又是一阵急痛，小狐狸本能的抬起下身，一个使劲，感到什么从自己的身体里流了出来。

小狐狸嘴角扬起一个微笑，看见很快哭闹起来的孩子，眼角也抑制不住流出了泪。

小狐狸还没有高兴几秒钟，就再也笑不出来了。

刚刚有些许闭合的宫口再次被撑开，肚子里分明还有一个孩子！

小狐狸在疼痛中还思考了一下，对哦，我是狐狸，一胎好几个好像也没有什么不对？

因为疼痛，小狐狸的全身已经有些僵硬。

她虚虚的靠在沙发上，在间歇中缓了一口气，当再一次升级的宫缩来临，猛地抬起上半身用力。这次阵痛持续时间很长长，孩子几乎是直直地撑开了那里又往下走了好大一段，小狐狸的双腿控制不住地往外打开，撑住沙发两侧，微微抬起下身。“啊……啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

在一次又一次的努力下，小狐狸终于生下了肚子里另一个娃。

已经虚脱了的她费力的给两个孩子收拾好了以后，躺在沙发里动也不想动。

两只小小狐狸还小，还不知道怎么完全化成人形，耷拉着雪白的狐狸耳朵，乌黑的眼睛好奇的转来转去。

小狐狸看着自己的娃，怎么也看不够，忍不住伸出手戳戳这戳戳那。

突然，小狐狸的脸僵了一下。

刚才自己没仔细看，现在这认真一看，两只小小狐狸的尾巴虽然是白色的，但是对于狐狸来说有点太大了吧？这毛，也有点太硬了吧？

像是……狼的尾巴？

小狐狸郁闷的捂住了脸，还真是没错，那天的他的确是一匹狼。


End file.
